Fliers and Mutants
by c-wolf
Summary: BuffyMutantX crossover. Post Season 7 Buffy, any time after Lexa joins MutantX. Started writing it as an answer to a XanderShalimar challenge... don't know where it's going now. It's got a life of its own.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or MutantX

(was going to be a response to FFA pairing 1768 Xander/Shalimar. But it got completely out of hand before I could even get to the pairing. Triggered by "Twisted Shorts challenge #17". Going by post in forums however. Not sure if it applies to challenge due to wording there. Challenge off of twisting the hellmouth site.)

(it's also possible that a few characters might be out of canon. I don't have cable right now, and I don't think the seasons of Mutant X with Lexa in them have come out yet.)

"ANDREW!"

Xander groaned as he woke up to Willow's yelling voice.

"I swear! I didn't mean to!"

"Where did you send it to anyway!"

Xander opened up the door and stared. Then he spoke, or attempted to. "Ex…"

"And who gave you permission to send those out!"

"I…" Xander tried again.

"Answer me!"

"QUIET!" Xander yelled. Then blinked when Willow glared at him. "I just want to know what's going on."

Willow rubbed her forehead. "Andrew sent out a flier."

Xander nodded. "I see. And that means what?"

Willow shook her head. "Do you ever read your memos?"

Xander grinned. "In between being called to do plumbing, fix holes in walls due to hyper slayers, and drive those that don't have licenses… who has time?"

She snorted. "Right, and what about the naps?"

"Well…."

Willow patted him on the head. "It's ok."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "So, the flier?"

"It was one of our projects. Made with a little spell. Those who are on the side of light will see what needs to be seen. Namely the message."

Then Willow turned toward Andrew who eeped and backed away. "From the top. Where is it?"

"Well… I made a modification." His eyes got wide as she stalked forward. "It was just a little one. Nothing major. Just to help it along."

"What did you do?"

* * *

Shalimar yawned as he left her room. She blinked as she heard a yell followed by laughter. When she entered the room she paused, then joined in.

Jesse was sitting in a chair with a flustered look on his face. "Thanks. Now can you help me?"

On top of his head was an origami hawk, fluttering its wings and preening.

"Maybe you should take it off?" Shalimar asked, still chuckling.

"Why don't you?"

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. The hawk cocked it's head then leaped onto it. Then it unfolded.

She blinked. "That was interesting. There's some writing."

"Well?" Brennan asked as he leaned against a railing.

"It says," Shalimar began with a frown. "If you want to see and hear some really weird things, meet at this address." Then she read it off. "It's even got directions from the nearest… comic book shop?"

Jesse blinked then turned toward the computer. "I'll see what I can pull up in the database."

Brennan nodded. "Shalimar and I will fly over to check it out. Lexa will be our backup. Get back to us as soon as you have something."

* * *

Xander sighed. "Look. You'll be standing by, keeping an eye on me."

"That's not the point."

"It's a club that we opened. It has the standard security as well as the wards that you put up." Xander talked as he ticked the points off on his fingers.

He pointed at Buffy. "You said Slayers needed a place to let go, and to meet people."

Then he glared at Andrew. "Just be thankful we actually liked the idea. Having a club based on a location in a comic book is just too much."

Giles sighed. "We're off topic. What's the other reason that you should do this."

Xander grinned. "I'm a trouble magnet? Most likely to draw them out due to my sparkling wit?"

"Very funny."

* * *

They stood outside the club.

"So this is the place huh?"

"That's what Jesse said."

They stared for a few seconds more at the sign on the front. On it were the words "The Supernatural"

"After you." Brennan gestured warily.

Shalimar grinned. "A little paranoid aren't you?"

Lexa's voice came over their earpieces. "Could you at least wait for me to be around you before being childish…"

They grinned.

While the banter continued, a bouncer walked up to them. "I'm sorry, but tonight is reservations only."

Shalimar smiled sweetly. "Will this do?" She asked, showing the flier.

He blinked. "Yes. Right this way, I'll show you to the conference room."

"Clubs have conference rooms? And what's with the fashion accessories on your head?" Brennan asked, pointing at the horns on the bouncer's forehead.

He shrugged and grinned. "Goes with the territory."

Brennan stared after Shalimar and the retreating bouncer. "What's that supposed to mean?"

They ignored him.

"Guys?"

* * *

Xander grimaced at the conversation. Thanks to a little Willow magic, the whole conversation including the words from the earpieces came through perfectly clear.

"Are you sure about this Willow?"

"Yes Xander." She said exasperatedly. "If they had evil intentions, we'd have been alerted."

"But…"

"The person over the earpieces doesn't have any either."

"But…" Xander said smiling.

"Quiet you. I can see you smiling."

"Fine, take the fun out of it."

The door to the room opened. Xander stood up.

The bouncer smiled slightly. "Your guests."

Xander smiled. "Thanks Jacko."

The bouncer groaned. "That's not my name."

"Really? Didn't know."

"Funny."

Xander motioned the two confused people to the chairs as the door shut behind them. "Have a seat."

He sat down across from them.

"So. What do you want to know?"

Shalimar blinked. "You sent us the flier."

Xander nodded. "Yes."

Brennan blinked. "How did you do that anyway?"

Xander frowned. "Do what?"

"Make it fly in and land on someone's head. Looked like a hawk."

"Hold that thought." Xander replied as he pressed a button next to him. "Andrew. There were a few details you left out."


End file.
